ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Organa
Jay Organa is a ninja, the twin brother of Vincent Organa, and a major interlinking character in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. He is featured most prominently in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, but he also appears in Superquack II and The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit. In his childhood, he had a crush on Summer Petersen, though they later become friends. Background Jay Walker Organa was born on February 17, 2006, merely two minutes after his twin brother, Vincent. At age four, Jay Organa met Summer Petersen briefly at an amusement park with Vincent. He developed feelings for her nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent Organa. At one point, Vincent helped him build a blue lightsaber. Physical appearance Jay Organa is slender and has short, orange-brown hair. Like his brother Vincent, his eyes are brown and shaped like almonds. Generally he wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color, which is lightning. On his unique-looking expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. For a time, Jay wore a dark blue eye patch over his left eye. Briefly, he wore a similar second eyepatch over the same eye. He had several different ninja suits throughout his career, beginning with the one he wore during the School War. Personality Jay Organa is the most light-hearted of all the Boy-Team generals. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. However, he can be very serious when he wants to be. Jay is fond of inventing and the color blue. He is also smart when it comes to technology. Jay also has a crush on Summer Petersen, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Powers and abilities Though he received little training, Jay Organa became highly skilled in combat. Notably, Jay defeated Snappa, one of the strongest members of the C.C.A., during their engagement in 2012. Jay’s preferred form was Form V, or Shien. On numerous occasions, he proved able to intercept gunfire from enemies. He received further training from his own brother, Vincent Organa, after the Second School War, and he rapidly improved his cursory abilities. In addition to his Form V mastery, Jay Organa can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. He can also cast lightning at opponents. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. Additionally, he has been seen using the element of wind in a small vortex, but only once. It is a side power associated with his main ninja element, which is lightning. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks and his self-made blue lightsaber, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja’s disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny’s Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Vincent Organa, Summer Petersen, and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer in both realms, but Jay’s skill with technology should not be underestimated. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness'' The Boy Trap Jay Organa met Steven Thompson two days after he arrived at Tower Placement School. The following day, Emily Watson activated the Boy Trap through Andrew Hendersen, which misleadingly proved girls were smarter than boys. On Vincent’s behest, the boys held a secret meeting that night. During the event, several boys, including Jay Organa, began to complain about their situation. Finally, Micheal Watson stepped up and suggested they take revenge on the girls. Their leader, Vincent Organa, approved, but insisted they use no violence, only verbal abuse. He also made Steven Thompson their leader. Now with a new leader and plan, everyone headed outside to make plans and report in. However, before they could separate, they noticed Summer Petersen and Jay led the charge in cornering her against a tree. Steven demanded they step back, then asked Summer what she was doing. Summer explained she was on a walk, and that she did not at all agree with Emily. Steven asked her if she wanted to help them, and Summer agreed. Then the plan was executed. They left out all the girls in their games, manipulated their friends, and insulted them. As for Beethoven, Jay stopped him on the slide and offered to splash him with vinegar, remarking he had to be hot in his “snobby” clothes. When Beethoven coldly refused, Jay called him picky and insulted his greasy hair, recommending he wash it to look decent. After calling Beethoven an ugly git, Jay “dismissed” him and expressed his hopes Beethoven would fall on his face. Emily was saved for last. As she walked out from lunch, she was stopped by Steven, Summer, Vincent, and Jay, who were all sitting on a bench. They all held up zero signs in front of her with mocking expressions, and Jay said the signs were iconic to her. Emily growled in anger. After receiving a taunt from Vincent, Emily attacked Steven, but quickly broke away and left. Battle of the GT-1 Base Shortly afterwards, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the students attending Tower Placement would occur. Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen were captured by the Girl-Team and had been prepared to be executed. Vincent and Jay chose to strike back, insisting at least three hundred boys stay behind since they had not finished four thousand lightsabers yet. Having learned of this, Jay Organa, alongside Vincent, led a strike force to GT-1. Jay, along with Vincent, gunned down an important processing line in the robot factory before meeting together. Here, Vincent ordered Jay to stay with the Boy-Team fighters situated above the arena while he went in to sound the alarm. After Vincent revealed himself to Emily Watson, Jay dropped in in his fighter and tossed lightsabers to Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen before they all took off. After that, Jay and the other Boy-Team pilots joined the battle as military commanders. Jay again took the controls of his tank and was moving to intercept Emily Watson when Natalia Thornton and Cindy Lewis confronted him in their own vehicles. Jay was able to defeat all three of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Emily. Jay’s failure to strike down Emily when he had the chance haunted him for some time afterwards, since Emily’s escape effectively neutralized the mutant’s position as the war’s shatterpoint. While many boys were haunted by traumatic nightmares about the Battle of GT-1, Jay was faced with a recurring dream in which he killed Emily and was held with honor for preventing the war, only to be killed by Beethoven II soon after. As stated in his personal journals, Jay viewed his own reality of preventing the School War as his nightmare. ''Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent'' Mission to Arizona As Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen traveled to Maryland to return Eegan Grover to his mother, Zira Miranda Grover, Jay Organa headed down to the playground to form a subtle sentry from the highest post by the slide. Cindy Lewis walked there and barged in on Jay. They began to duel with lightsabers. Their battle led them into an alleyway, where Jay finally defeated her. Helen Resigns After the Bow-Tie’s destruction, many boys — along with Summer — celebrated their victory at Steven’s house. Soon, they were joined by Denim Spikes, who had seen the error of his ways. Soon after, they were joined by Helen McKeen. Hearing her arrive, Jay and all the boys pounced on Helen, igniting their lightsabers and cornering her. Helen took a step back, insisting that she did not intend to kill or capture them — in fact, she was trying to join them. She said she did not know what Emily was after, but she did now. Knowing she was telling the truth, Vincent expressed to Helen that he was glad she had seen the light, just as Denim stepped into the room. Helen turned and pledged herself to her true cause. Helen rose and then revealed her plan. If she could get all the girls to meet at Emily’s house, she could go and dispose of them all. Then she planned to deal with Emily in person. Denim agreed to help her. Helen and Denim then went to carry out the task. Afterwards, Jay went to meditate, the celebration over. After Vincent sensed Denim’s death, he told Jay he sensed that Helen was in grave peril. Jay asked if he could borrow Vincent’s airspeeder, and Vincent permitted this. Summer, who was sorry for not believing Helen at first, offered to accompany Jay, and Vincent agreed. Meanwhile, Beethoven II hurled Helen out of a window, who had defeated Emily, but failed to kill her. Jay swooped over and picked up Helen in the airspeeder, and Summer took the wheel. Jay insisted that Summer had changed her mind when Helen asked. Helen sat down by him and Summer drove the three home. When they returned with Helen, Vincent checked Helen for injuries, and found only a small bruise. Battle of GT-2 Base Towards the end of the School War Summer Petersen orchestrated a surprise attack on Andrew Hendersen’s house under orders from Emily Watson. During the battle Jay Organa piloted his personal ship around the capital and destroyed huge numbers of the Girl-Team’s forces. However, he was eventually forced to abandon his craft and took control of an enemy fighter; using it to take down several of its fellows. After this, Jay dueled Summer (not knowing it was her) atop a moving train and defeated the double agent; knocking her from the train. Jay subsequently joined Vincent and aided him to hold the Boy-Team’s line against the masses of Girl-Team robots. It soon became clear that Summer had orchestrated the attack as a ruse to hide her objective from Emily Watson; the capture of Andrew Hendersen. Summer successfully captured Andrew, though before she tried to take the captive back to the GT-2 Base, she was confronted by Jay Organa. Jay assaulted her with his telekinetic powers, hurling her to the ground before he realized who she was. He finally decided to let her leave, and Summer escaped with Andrew; though Steven Thompson and Helen McKeen would ultimately rescue him, and cause a cessation in the war. ''Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Escape from Prison Hoping to defeat the Boy-Team, Emily Watson framed them for murder. The next day, in the final period, Summer called the boys to the window, speaking in a strangled voice. Jay and the other Boy-Team generals joined her at the window. Two police cruisers were pulling up in the streets below. Soon after, the PA system burst to life and called Steven Thompson down to the office. Soon, Andrew communicated the news — Steven was being driven away by his parents. Minutes later, Jay Organa was called down as well. Mr. Danny jokingly asked what was going on, suggesting it could have been murder as an allusion. He frowned at the raw fear on Jay’s face and claimed he was kidding. Jay’s parents were waiting for him in the office, and they drove him home. After some incredible tension, Jay was placed under arrest. Later on, the boys broke out of prison thanks to Summer Petersen and Vincent Organa, but they were spotted by the jail guards and a battle broke out, for which Jay Organa participated in. At one point, he stole a jail guard’s gun and hurled into the air, shooting one of the guards in the face before he landed. Eventually, the commander began to feel his troops’ fear and ordered them to retreat. Vincent announced that the time had come to stop Emily. The boys began to file out, but then the commander showed up from behind and caught Summer by the neck, before pushing her back in her cell and taking her lightsaber. After closing the door, he turned to the rest and stated that Summer would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Steven was about to step forward, but Jay stopped Steven from stepping forth and insisted he would go instead, claiming the boys needed Steven to lead them (though he also had romantic feelings for Summer as it has been implied). When Jay stepped forward, the commander seized him and locked him up three cells away from Summer. However, when Steven asked for Summer, the commander chuckled, and said that the boys were too trusting of him. Still believing Emily’s story, he feared that if Summer was set free, she would “murder many of her own for years to come.” He insisted that he was keeping both of them for the rest of their lives and then ordered them out. Death and Rebirth As the boys proceeded to Tower Placement School, Jay spun a tornado with his powers that blew down the jail door. Now released, Jay walked over and grabbed the lightsaber the guard had stolen. Holding him at bladepoint, Jay demanded the commander keep his word and release Summer. Still refusing to give in, the jail commander asked why the boys were trying to kill the girls at Tower Placement School. Jay explained that the Girl-Team meant to kill them, before explaining aspects of the School War’s origins and why the Boy-Team had been falsely accused in their arrest. Thinking it over, and realizing Emily was the Thunderqueen’s daughter, the guard apologized and released Summer himself. Before the two left, he pleaded with them to do what they could for the school. Upon escaping, Jay and Summer climbed aboard an automobile and rode back to the school. Jay said there was something he wanted to tell Summer, but Summer nervously told him not to say anything over the sound of the motor and their adrenaline. Back at the school, Vincent Organa led an ambush on the Girl-Team. The girls used their entire army against the boys, and a heated battle took place. Jay was only in the battle briefly. When he and Summer arrived, they split up, and Jay took after Helen and saved her from Girl-Team General Cindy Lewis. However, Cindy survived the skirmish. Jay then went after Vincent, and quickly located him. Vincent proceeded to lead a confused Jay to their fighters back home, and they took off to destroy the Girl-Team base. Along with Vincent, Jay entered into combat against an attack fleet of robotic fighters. After joining Vincent Organa in an attack run, Jay was killed after the GT-2 Base’s turbolasers fired on his skyfighter. After Jay’s death, Vincent blew up the control station, but Emily took him down from within his fighter, causing Vincent’s corpse to fall next to Jay’s while his fighter disappeared in a ball of fire. Afterwards, Summer killed Emily, but was fatally wounded in the process. And then, the ominous wind brought Vincent and Jay’s heads together. On the roof, the rain began to sparkle and change colors before a brief ritual deemed Summer reborn, which relieved Steven. Summer told Steven that when the heads of two fallen brothers met together, it created an extraordinary form of magic. As Steven and Summer hugged, fireworks appeared above them atop the school, which quickly mended together. A moment later, Vincent and Jay spiraled onto the roof, who had also come back to life. Summer immediately engaged all three in a bear hug. Jay also joined the victory celebration that followed. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Boys vs. Girls 2 Superquack II'' Time Army Offensive At some point during the School War, Vincent and Jay Organa were called by Superquack and asked to assist them in defeating an army of cuckoo clocks. Just as things were looking bleak for the other Supers, Vincent and Jay arrived. The cuckoo clocks quickly opened fire, but Vincent and Jay deflected the blasts and sent several hurling back at the clocks, destroying them. After knocking aside two laser blasts, Vincent performed saber throw and incapacitated another clock. Force-grabbing his saber, he directed a bolt at one of the cuckoo clocks. Meanwhile, Jay began a rampage, slashing clocks left and right. After cutting down the last one, he reported to Vincent. Just then, Morgan walked up and congratulated them for their heroism. The Battle of Clock Castle Later, Vincent Organa realized Macroburst, Morgan, and Superquack, three superheroes who had led the charge against the C.C.A., were in danger. They rallied up any Supers that survived the first battle, deliberately not contacting any members of the Boy-Team to help due to their lack of powers. As Macroburst and Sarah clashed, the Supers arrived, Jay at the front of the group led by Vincent Organa. After surveying the villains through a camera, Vincent gestured for the others to follow. After Vincent got the attention of the C.C.A. members, who happened to be regrouping, the villains turned and four clocks drew their swords and stepped forward. Vincent ducked and proceeded to toy with them before cutting them down. The cuckoo clocks cocked their weapons and opened fire. The Supers retaliated and cut down the enemy without effort. Igniting his lightsaber, Jay cut down the last few cuckoo clocks. Strattogale verified that all the clocks had been destroyed, and everyone headed for the door. It is unknown why Jay did not follow, but he did remain in the conference room. He saw Snappa standing before him, who derisively pointed out that they were the only ones left together. Jay began to circle Snappa as the antagonist attempted to blast Jay with a blast of electricity, demanding the ninja’s surrender. Jay grounded the blast with his telekinesis before igniting his weapon and attacking promptly. Snappa quickly deflected Jay’s initial attack and subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Jay slashed at Snappa’s legs. Snappa overleapt the attack and flourished his blade to drive Jay back as he landed. As Jay fell back, Snappa taunted Jay and said he was expecting a better performance. Jay realized Snappa was trying to distract him and grimly attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive. However, he was forced into retreat by Snappa’s elegant bladework. Snappa quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework of his self-made style wearing away at Jay’s Form V defense. Despite the energy efficiency of Jay’s defense, Snappa’s precision was so great that most of Jay’s defensive slashes barely brushed Snappa’s blade. Snappa began to drive him back. Eventually Jay, straining to keep up, was pulled into a bladelock. Jay quickly pushed Snappa’s blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Snappa’s arm, cutting it across the side. As Snappa fell back in pain, the ninja stayed on him, slashing the humanoid across the leg and bringing him down. Jay detracted his lightsaber and told Snappa he was to be turned in to the police. After the battle, Jay regrouped with the others, just in time to learn that all the cuckoo clocks had been shut down. Meanwhile, Jamboga Pine, the head of the C.C.A., and Nacraton headed through the corridor and then confronted the superheroes. Jamboga leaped down and confronted the group, prompting Jay to round on him with his lightsaber after Vincent revealed Jamboga was the “real” villain. Jamboga turned to Nacraton and ordered him to attack. Nacraton moved forward, turning to Vincent first. As Jay looked on, Vincent killed Nacraton after a brief duel. Jamboga proceeded to kill Nacraton and Blasto. Before he could fire his gun, however, Vincent used his lightsaber to hack off the barrel. He was about to slash Jamboga when the villain ignited his jetpack and flew out of reach, where he killed Vincent with a cannonball. Merpa hurled his pitchfork at Jamboga, but Jamboga caught it and used it against him. Jay warned Strattogale to forfeit, but Strattogale refused and pointed out that even if they did, Jamboga would still kill them. She stepped over and cocked her blade. Jamboga responded with a telekinetic blast, knocking her to the ground. Strattogale got to her feet, before engaging the criminal. Despite surviving much longer than Blasto and Merpa, her limited mastery of fencing was no match for Jamboga’s precise bladework. She quickly met her end when Jamboga cleaved into her stomach with his sword. With that, Jay made for Jamboga. Jamboga instinctively backed away, losing his footing and slamming into a wall. He saw it was Jay and kicked the ninja off the ledge. Jay landed on his feet; Jamboga followed him down and engaged him. After a brief clash, their swords locked. Jay broke the lock and attacked Jamboga again, but Jamboga quickly seized the offensive. Jamboga executed rage and hatred into his attack, raining down quickly. Sweating with exertion, Jay could barely lift his arms to defend against Jamboga’s powerful strikes let alone fight back. With his strength and aggression, Jamboga finally overpowered Jay’s defenses with a well-placed kick to his chest. Jay fell back against a power console. Jay looked up reproachfully. Just then, Morgan and Sarah arrived, prompting Jamboga to kill Jay before facing them. With help from Macroburst and Robo, Jamboga would be killed in the following battle. They then proceeded to bring the other Supers, including Vincent, back to life. Vincent and Jay then returned home to finish their plan with Steven. Before they contacted him, Vincent told Jay the truth about Sarah, which made him shocked. During the course of their talk with Steven, the two pretended nothing had happened, although Jay needed a break. Between Superquack II and The Inferno Relit At one point in 2025, Jay Organa found Vincent Organa preparing to meditate. He telekinetically summoned seven boulders from within the other room and playfully dared Vincent to lift all seven boulders once he began meditating. Vincent took the dare, but he was only able to lift five of the seven boulders he was faced with. During the following meditation stage, Vincent saw a vision. The following year, Jay Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2026. At one point, Tyson Petersen, the son of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, cheered so hardly that he nearly fell out of the booth, before Vincent Organa interceded him. Jay laughed, causing newspaper correspondent Melissa Vance to write that he may have pushed Tyson. Afterwards, he got to meet Master Intelligence for the first time, thanks to Summer Petersen. In 2027, Jay Organa attended the wedding of Andrew Hendersen and Helen McKeen. This in part was because Vincent was the best man at the wedding. A year later, Jay and Vincent founded the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world. Steven Thompson was the first person Jay recruited. Many recruits from the School War, such as Summer Petersen, Andrew Hendersen, Helen McKeen, and Francis participated in the movement, though Jay also hired many new recruits personally. In 2070, most of the original recruits had retired. During a mission, Vincent and Jay found many disposed lightsabers from after the School War. On Jay’s behest, they took them to arm new members of the Team of Terror, beginning with Nathaniel Benson. Most of the newest members were children or young adults. ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit Other appearances Boys vs. Girls 2'' (graphic novelization) Jay Organa participated in the Second School War. When Steven Thompson was captured near the end of the event, Jay reached for his lightsaber to stop Cindy Lewis, but Steven told him his capture was necessary. After Steven defeated Natalia Thornton, who was fronting the war effort, the war came to an end. Afterwards, Jay received further training from his own brother, Vincent. Thanks to Vincent’s teachings, Jay rapidly improved his cursory abilities and developed some efficiency in telekinesis. Possessions Weaponry Jay Organa has a variety of weapons, ranging from His favorite weapons were the Nunchucks of Lightning and his custom-built lightsaber. He later kept the Elemental Blade handy. On occasion, he used katanas and improvised weapons as well. Blue lightsaber At some point before the School War, Vincent Organa helped Jay build a custom lightsaber. Like Vincent, Jay would use it on several fronts, keeping it especially handy during the Battle of Clock Castle. Even after the School War, however, he had very little use for it until 2028, when the Team of Terror was created. Relationships Family Vincent Organa Vincent was quite close with his twin brother, Jay Organa. Although Jay was sometimes ashamed that Vincent was arguably stronger than him, and Vincent liked teasing him over his crush on Summer Petersen, the two were fiercely protective of each other. Jay looked up to Vincent, though his rank as the Supreme Leader of the first Boy-Team made him feel insecure about what he should live up to. In turn, Vincent tried to be a role model for Jay, but this was difficult because Jay was no younger than Vincent himself. In the Battle of Tower Placement, they both fought together in yet another display of their incredible teamwork. Vincent was horrified when Jay was killed in battle, and was very overjoyed after they both came back to life. Summer Petersen , Jay's friend and former crush.]] At age four, Jay Organa only briefly met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. He developed feelings for him nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Vincent Organa. In the same year, he saved Summer’s life in the GT-1 Base. Throughout the course of the School War, Jay became more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her. Meanwhile, Summer was friendly toward Jay, but did not return his romantic feelings. Jay sought advice from Cindy Lewis, who he thought to be somewhat trustworthy, who suggested that he relax in front of Summer and be true to himself. As the war continued, Jay never completely gave up on the hope that Summer would reciprocate his affections. Still Jay would often defend Summer whenever he felt it was needed. Although he was slightly possessive of her, and was somewhat jealous of Steven Thompson (Summer’s boyfriend, who was far closer in age) he still had the utmost respect for both of them. After the war, and over the course of the Second School War, the two were very close friends along with Steven. Steven Thompson Steven Thompson was the leader of the Boy-Team. From the start, he valued Jay Organa very much, for both his skills and his friendship. Although Jay returned Steven’s affections, he was somewhat jealous of Steven’s relationship with his crush, Summer Petersen. Steven was Summer’s boyfriend and they were far closer in age. Despite this, Jay still had the utmost respect for both of them. In 2028, Steven was the very first person Jay recruited to the Team of Terror. Tyson Jay Petersen Tyson Petersen was close to Vincent and Jay Organa, Steven and Summer's two best friends in adulthood. Behind the scenes Jay Walker Organa is based very loosely off Jay Walker, a major character from “LEGO: Ninjago.” Trivia *In the scene where Jay and Summer climbed aboard an automobile and rode back to the school, Jay said there was something he wanted to tell Summer, but Summer nervously told him not to say anything. It is very likely that Jay had mustered his confidence and was about to confess his love for her, but this is not confirmed. *When asked about it, D. Isaac Thomas said that he prefers Vincent over Jay. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superquack characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Mutants Category:Children Category:4 foot characters Category:Characters with brothers Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Complete Saint Category:Boy-Team characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Collaborated characters Category:Band of Justice characters Category:Team of Terror characters